


【盾冬】父亲的遗产

by Anonymous (liztao)



Series: nrt合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, nrt文学, widower bucky, 小妈文学, 微小说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztao/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: Steve不恨他的父亲，他真的不恨……





	【盾冬】父亲的遗产

**Author's Note:**

> 发在微博上翻车了，重发~  
> 过分！这有什么好翻的！

Steve不恨他的父亲，他真的不恨，尽管那老头在他17岁那年因为发现了他的性取向把他赶出家门，害得他走投无路去参军。即便他在异国战场上经历了一些不可描述的可怕际遇并侥幸生还，他还是不恨他。  
当他接到通知去参加他父亲的葬礼，发现老头居然在他海外服役期间再婚了，而且遗孀是一个男人时，他还是不恨他。  
"Steve，你的父亲真的很后悔，他只是不知道要怎么找到你。真的，他甚至雇佣了私家侦探，大概是因为终于从他们那边听到了好消息过于激动，他才会一边打电话一边开车……"  
Bucky Rogers拿手绢擦拭着哭肿的双眼，因为哽咽没能继续说下去。  
所以，当Steve把他父亲的遗孀操入床单并数度把他送上高潮时，他绝对不是出于报复。  
他真的不是！  
三个月后，当他牵着Bucky的手去民政局登记时，接待他们的事务官脸上的表情相当精彩。  
Steve不知道他们有什么意见。  
你瞧，Bucky甚至都不用改姓！

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写得更详细一点的，但是我懒~


End file.
